


heart to heart

by sakura_moonstar1895



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Jealous Petra Ral, Light BDSM, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Opposites Attract, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_moonstar1895/pseuds/sakura_moonstar1895
Summary: eren yeager jumps into the next stage of his life as he enters his first year of college. he doesn't expect much but he is excited to be a college student. things take an interesting turn when he notices the boy with jet-black hair and piercing eyes, and while everyone around him tells him to avoid the "bad boy", he doesn't have the heart to listen.levi ackerman may look like he can beat you up in a dark alley, but all he is is just a loner who loves tea and coffee, hates everyone and is constantly annoyed by his best friend hange. as he enters his third year of college, he notices a green-eyed, energetic boy who may be the complete opposite of him, but he can't seem to shake him off his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new fic! i recently got interested in attack on titan and i got inspired to write a fic. i hope you like it!

on a bright summer day, eren yeager wakes up excitedly, as it is the day where he and his two best friends, mikasa and armin, move out of their homes and go to college. they start their freshmen year in less than a week, and it was the time where they had to move into the student apartments. they all got part-time jobs amd saved enough money to avoid the dorms provided by the school, and they are are all going to live together in the same apartment building, with mikasa staying in the apartment across from armin's and eren's.

eren stretches out his body to wake himself up, and he stands up and fixes his bed. this will be the last time he will be sleeping in his room for a while. he thinks about all the memories that he had in his house, which makes him a little sad. he looks at his digital clock and sees that it is only 9:30 AM.

he then decides to do some exercise, so he takes off his shirt and starts to do some stretches and warmups. from there, he does a few sets of pushups and sit-ups, and he does some pull-ups on the bar hanging on his door. satisfied with his workout, he wipes his sweat with a towel and stands in front of his full-body mirror. he's not necessarily checking himself out, but he does like the way his body is so fit. 

satisfied with his progress, he goes and grabs some underwear and he puts the clothes he will wear for the day on his bed. everything is pretty much packed, except for things like toiletries and other things. he grabs his shower towel and makes his way to the bathroom. 

as he enters, he closes the door and quickly strip down and enters the shower. he turns on the water and waits for it to warm up a bit. He touches the water to see if it's warm enough, and then he goes under the shower spray. he grabs the soap and lathers it, and he then spreads it all over his face and body, making sure he gets every inch of his body scrubbed clean. he then goes under the water again, washing away the soap from his body. 

once he is clean, he turns off the water and grabs his towel, dries himself and he exits the shower. He then dries himself again and puts on underwear, and finishes his morning routine. after that, he deems himself ready for the day, and exits the bathroom and goes to his room.

when he enters, he then puts on his clothes. as it is moving day, he doesn't want to be too dressed up, so his outfit consists of black socks, a white v-neck, black jeans, and a light blue jacket. he puts on his silver chain necklace that his parents gave him for a graduation present, and he puts all his other belongings like his wallet and phone in his pants.

now that he is ready, he then packs up the rest of his stuff. he puts them all in his suitcases and backpack efficiently and looks around his bedroom. he leaves some stuff like a few clothes, pictures, and other miscellaneous items, but he is pretty much all packed up and ready for college. 

he then brings the rest of his luggage downstairs with the rest of his belongings. as he is putting them down, he is suddenly tackled by his older brother, zeke. he is 6 years older than eren and graduated college last year, so he has returned home and started interning at a well-known law firm. being a lawyer is a serious job, but zeke is a pretty energetic person. he may be serious at times, but he is very fond of his family and always brings a smile to their faces, as he is very funny.

zeke starts to cuddle his younger brother, even though eren is annoyed at his actions. "man, i can't believe you're already leaving for college, while I just graduated last year. imma miss you lil' bro, but i'm sure you're gonna have lots of fun. study hard and make us proud" zeke says. eren starts to get red, but he hugs his brother and thanks him for taking care of him.

"thanks zeke. thank you for taking care of me and being so supportive of me" eren says. zeke smiles at him and ruffles his hair, motioning him to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast. he nods and walks behind zeke and marvels at the delicious food their mother prepared.

his mother notices eren's presence and greets him. "morning eren! you came just in time as breakfast is ready. go sit down and i'll bring the food over" she says. eren then walks to the kitchen table, sitting next to his father. his father is reading the morning newspaper, and he also notices eren's presence.

"morning new college student! i hope you're excited eren, eat up so you can get some energy for the long day we will have" his father said. eren smiles happily and nods at his dad. he is then served the delicious breakfast, and he digs in. his family laughs at his eagerness, but they quickly start to eat.

"so eren, when you get to college, i hope you make some more friends other than mikasa and armin. i know you three have been best friends since preschool, but now that you're in college, i hope you open up a bit and expand your friends list" his mother says.

zeke agrees and adds on, saying, "i agree, also, don't go too crazy with partying like i did. have fun, but not too much fun. also, bring a nice man home. college is a great way to meet people, so i hope you meet someone nice and start dating" zeke said.

eren groans at what zeke said, but he nods. his father hums in agreement while he sips on his coffee. "yeah, eren. find a nice guy for yourself. i thought you were gonna start dating in high school, but i guess college is more appropriate. i'm glad your high school educated you all about sex ed, cuz-"

"okay, dad, i get it. don't worry, i'll be safe if i choose to have sex. i won't do random hookups and get crazy like zeke did" eren teases. he winks at his brother when he notices zeke glaring at him. he smiles mischievously, and finishes his breakfast. his mother and father giggle and continue to eat. 

**(here's a bit of a backstory for eren: he knew he was gay since he was in elementary school. he had his first crush on a guy and he was super scared and embarrassed. he confessed to his crush, but was rejected. he let him down gently and he promised to not tell anyone, which relieved eren. he didn't tell his friends about being gay until they entered middle school, and he didn't tell his family until he entered high school. they all were super supportive, but he was very conflicted with himself after he first made the discovery. after he came out, he became more confident in himself and he was happy with himself.)**

eren then puts his plate in the sink and quickly washes it. he then grabs his phone and gets a text from armin.

today 11:30 AM

armin:

hey, mikasa and i just pulled up at your house.

eren:

kkay, i'll go open the door for you.

he replies to him, and he tells his family that mikasa and armin are here. he then opens the door and smiles at an excited armin and mikasa. he welcomes them into the house, they are welcomed by the yeager family. "hey you two! are you ready for college?" eren's mother asked. they both nod happily, which brings a smile onto mrs. yeager's face.

"i'm really excited to experience life as an adult now, and i'm ready to learn lots of new things and meet new people" armin says. mikasa agrees, and then says, "i'm really excited to study my career choice. i'm also glad that i get to share this experience with eren and armin".

eren smiles at his best friends, and he hugs them both. after they hugged, they help eren and his father and brother put his luggage and boxes into his parent's car, much to the relief of mrs. yeager. it takes about 45 minutes, as eren has quite a lot of stuff. after checking that everything was packed up and put in the car, they all help clean breakfast and pack up some snacks for the road. 

he was about to enter his parents' car until he was stopped by his dad. "hey eren, you can ride with mikasa and armin. our car is pretty packed, while they still have room for another person to ride with them" his dad said. eren nods and goes to mikasa's car, and tells them that he will be riding with them.

he then walks back into the house and takes a look at his home. he sighs again, a bit sad that he is leaving, and almost tears up. but he wipes his tears and smiles. he then leaves the house again and enters mikasa's car. he hooked up his phone to the car, as he apparently has "good roadtrip music". the last people to leave were his mother and father, as they went to make sure everything was turned off and they did not leave anything. once they enter their car, it was time to hit the road and enter his new life as a college student. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during the trip, mikasa, armin and eren talk about high school memories and talk about what they wanna do for their careers. they also talk about their ideal types/partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you're enjoying this fic. leave me some nice comments and i hope you like this chapter :)

mikasa, armin, eren and his family are still on the way to the school. they have taken two bathroom breaks so far and have picked up more snacks. eren's family is in front, leading the way while the three best friends are following behind them. so far, they have been snacking like crazy and been jamming out to eren's music, which apparently is "good road trip music".

eren scrolls through his instagram and twitter, just to see if he missed some tea or gossip. he then looks outside and admires the view, which is surprisingly very green when you think about it. he starts to zone out, but he is quickly snapped out of it by armin's voice.

"y'all, i'm so glad that high school is over. i mean, some aspects of it were fun, but then again, high school was full of shit" armin said. mikasa and eren both nod in agreement, and they all start to look back at their time in high school. they graduated high school only three months ago, and it seemed like this summer went by so fast.

there were lots of hilarious and fun moments, but there were also some hard and depressing moments as well. they all got through it together, and now they are moving on to the next stage of their lives together as well.

"hey, remember when eren got shit drunk at that one party and made a complete fool out of himself?" mikasa asked. armin immediately started cackling, while eren started to pout and glared at mikasa through the rear view mirror. mikasa only giggles and winks at eren through that same mirror.

"don't fucking remind me. i was piss drunk, i got on the table in the living room and started twerking and shit. i saw the videos. i was so damn embarrassed for like two weeks, and y'all motherfuckers laughed at my ass hysterically for the ENTIRETY of those two weeks" eren said, fuming and fists clenching.

armin turns around in his seat and immediately tries to calm down eren. "hey, you weren't the only one that got embarrassed in high school! remember when historia was sick and she couldn't make it to the school festival, and i had to wear that bunny girl cosplay in her place and pretend to be a girl because none of the other girls in our team would do it? i still have nightmares about being cinched into that damn thing..." armin sighs, cheeks red at the memory.

eren remembers that quite well, and he giggles loudly. "dude, that was literally one of the BEST moments of senior year. you attracted so many of our peers to our booth, and we sold lots of cheeseburgers. if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have won and gotten those free movie passes" eren said.

armin shrugs reluctantly and turns to mikasa. "hey, mika, do you have a favorite memory from high school?" he asked. mikasa went silent for a few seconds, until something popped into her head. 

"honestly, just being with you guys was my favorite memory. we made so many fun memories together. i'm really glad that we all met in pre-school" mikasa said. the three best friends smiled fondly at each other (except mikasa cuz she's driving lol).

they spend the next hour talking about random shit, and just jamming to songs. they all hear the GPS say that it'll be another 40 minutes until they reach the school. they cheer excitedly and continue to have fun and talk.

"hey eren, what are you majoring in again?" mikasa asked. 

"i'm a studio art major. i'm surprised i wasn't pressured to be a doctor like my dad, but my parents were super supportive of me choosing a career in the arts. i'm glad i got to choose something i will enjoy. how about you two?" eren asked.

"well, as you two know, i really like to write and get the scoop on stories. so i decided to be a journalism major, and i'm really glad my parents supported me as well" armin said.

"as for me, i'm gonna be a nursing major. i was kinda surprised that the University of Shiganshina had a very diligent and famous medical program, since it's well-known to be an arts university. i was even more shook that i got into the program. i screamed for at least five minutes and gave a bone-crushing hug to my parents" mikasa said.

they all smiled at each other and they all got silent for a little while. mikasa was focused on the road, eren started watching meme videos on his phone, while armin started to write in his journal that his mom gave him for a graduation present. 

while they continue to drive to the university, armin thought of a really good question. "hey, so now that we are in college, there's gonna be tons of hot, cute, and sexy people for us to meet. what do you guys what in your partner?" armin asked.

mikasa and eren looked at armin with a weird look, a bit shook that he asked that question. but they soon started to think about it, and while they were thinking, armin decided to share his ideal partner.

"so, unsurprisingly enough, i thought about it for a while" armin said. eren and mikasa both snort at what armin said, as they are not surprised. "basically, i want an intelligent guy. not too intelligent where he acts arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else, but a guy who's smart and passionate in what he likes. i also like a sweet and romantic guy, and i hope he has a hatred for green peas like me. that's basically it though" armin said.

eren and mikasa snicker over the last part, and they continue to think about the question. soon, mikasa starts to talk. "well, for me, i just like a guy who's grounded in himself and knows how to treat someone right. i like a guy who is strong, both physically and mentally, and i would like that he also has a softer side. also, i just want a really mature guy, which i hope is not a hard thing to find in college" mikasa said.

both eren and armin marvel at mikasa's answer. now with just eren to say something, he thinks about it for a minute and shrugs. "well, honestly, i want a guy who's kind of the opposite of me. not in a way where he's super mean or super arrogant, but someone who is very chill i guess. i hope my guy can handle my crazy ass, cuz i know it is a lot to handle. i don't have a preference for height or anything, and i kinda wish my potential guy is a bit of a rebel. i want someone who is strong in his beliefs as well. i'd probably be okay with a guy who is a little tough, but i hope he is not afraid to be cute and romantic. also, i want a guy who is INSANE in the bedroom, cuz y'all know im kinky as fuck" eren says, grinning at the last part.

mikasa and armin both chuckle at the last part. "of course you'd want a guy who could rock your world, you horny motherfucker" mikasa said.

armin continues to laugh, and eren joins as well. by the time they stop laughing, they are already pulling up at the school, where they soon start their crazy journey as adults. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio finally arrived at their college and start moving in. as they settle in, they meet a familiar face. also, levi FINALLY shows himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you like this chapter. levi finally makes his debut, so i hope you enjoy. see you next time!

once they pulled into the parking lot, they got a map from an older student who was coincidentally passing out campus maps. they quickly found where the apartments are, which was one of the buildings near the parking lot. this makes it easier on them as they don't have to walk a long distance. eren's parents and brother start to take out my luggage, while eren helps out mikasa and armin. they then make our way to the apartment complex, which is on the fourth floor. they got their keys from the dorm advisors and they started to bring up all of our stuff. they all went up one at a time, and in under an hour, all of their things were on their floor.

eren opens the door to armin's and his' apartment and bring in their stuff, and they quickly marvel at the inside. it was nicely furnished, with a big kitchen, a dining table, and a big couch and two armchairs, a pool table, and a flat-screen tv, which surprised them both. they then went to their individual rooms, and it looked very nice, with each bedroom having its own bathroom. eren then comes out of his room and sees one of his roommates. eren gets shocked at who it was, and his face gets red at the sight of his ex-crush.

"hey, jean..." eren says weakly. jean then turns around and notices eren’s presence. his eyes widen, a bit shocked seeing eren again. "oh, eren! you're one of my roommates? this is a surprise..." he said. he then walks towards him and gives him a friendly hug. 

"how was the trip here? was there any traffic?" jean asked. eren’s face was still a bit red, and he couldn't look at him. "well, the trip was fine. the traffic was okay though..." he said.

jean then starts to chuckle and he pats eren’s shoulder. "look, i know it's a shock to see me again, but i just wanna let you know that i'm sorry for rejecting you. middle school was a weird time for me. after you confessed, i was confused for a while until i met my boyfriend. i hope that we can still be friends, if that's what you want" jean confessed.

eren immediately nods at what jean said and snickered. "of course we can still be friends, horse-face. and i didn't know you had a boyfriend, jean. i'm glad you found someone though. i can't wait until mikasa sees you, cuz she will beat the shit out of you" eren said. jean then starts to pale and they both hear a knock on the front door. eren opens it and coincidentally, it was mikasa.

"hey eren, you family is lookin-JEAN KIRSTEIN?! WHAT'S THAT FUCKER DOING HERE?" mikasa questions. jean pales quickly at the sight of an angry mikasa and slowly backs away to his room. "oh...hey mikasa..." jean mumbles out. mikasa starts to glare at him, and jean lets out a squeal and makes a run for his bedroom.

mikasa quickly walks to his door and bangs on it, screaming profanities and surprisingly impressive curse words at jean. eren starts to laugh at the situation, and armin comes out of his bedroom. "DUDE! OUR APARTMENT IS AMAZING! did u know each bathroom comes with a shower AND a bathtub?! also, we got bidets! how the fuck did we not realize our school was this bougie?" armin says. 

"RIGHT?! like we are living the dream! also, you'll never guess who's our roommate, it's-" eren starts to say, but then a loud crash startles him and armin. they both turn around to see jean's bedroom door open, which signifies that mikasa has made a way to beat the shit out of jean. he then suddenly starts to run towards me and hides behind eren’s back. 

mikasa then starts stomping towards the three of us, her eyes set on jean. armin is shocked that jean is their roommate, but he can't open his mouth to say anything as he looks at mikasa, who is filled with anger. armin then begins to hide behind eren as well.

eren is surprisingly used to her angry tantrums, as he has dealt with them since we were kids. so naturally, he does his best to calm her down. "hey, mikasa, you need to calm down, or else imma tell your mom that you're raging again" eren said to her.

mikasa is still fuming, but as soon as she hears about her mom, she freezes and suddenly calms down. "i...ugh, fine. but i wanna know why the fuck jean kirstein is here" mikasa grumbles.

jean and armin sigh in relief and stand next to eren. "well, first of all, thank you eren for saving my life from mikasa's wrath" he said. mikasa mutters curses at jean but armin and eren giggle, and they let him continue. "also, i got accepted here, duh. this college may be known for its arts programs, but it is also known for its law programs as well. i'm studying to become a lawyer" jean said.

the three all nod at what jean said, but armin is a bit shocked that jean chose this college. "i thought your parents wanted you to study law abroad or something? since that's what your dad did" armin said. 

"well, it took a lot of convincing, but my parents allowed me to stay here to study. i didn't want to go abroad, since one, i'd be away from my boyfriend, and two, i'd miss this place so much. going to a different country sounds fun and all, but i don't think i'm ready to be out in the world by myself" jean said.

they all nod at what jean revealed, and jean smiles at them. "well, now that you guys are settled in, how about we go and look around the campus? i already walked around here myself, so i guess i can show you guys around. also, i wanna go see my boyfriend at this coffee shop near campus, so you guys get to meet him too" jean said.

"that sounds like a plan, but let me say bye to my family first" eren said. armin and mikasa both agree. "if you do something stupid, imma really beat your ass, kirstein" mikasa threatened. jean throws his hands in the air in surrender and playfully winks at mikasa, which makes her groan.

"all right, let's go! i swear you two are like an old married couple, always bickering" armin teased. jean and mikasa glare at armin, but eren just giggles at his friends and pushes them out the door, not forgetting the apartment keys and making their way out of the building.

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"hange, for the last time, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING A MESS OUT OF MY APARTMENT?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A CLEAN FREAK I AM!" someone yells. the person, named hange, giggles at the man's outburst. 

"sorry levi! but i'm just bored, and you won't give me attention" they pouted. levi groans and starts to clean the mess hange made.

"well, at least you got my attention, i guess. now help me clean this mess or i swear hange zoe you will suffer" he said. hange only giggles, but they agrees to help him clean. as they clean up, hange and levi start to talk about lots of random things.

"can you believe we're already on our third year? just yesterday i was just moving into the freshmen dorms and fighting with people to get to the showers first, but now look where we are now! we get seniority and we rule this damn campus!" hange says with excitement.

levi only nods at what hange says, but he secretly has a small smile on his face. "yeah, i agree. our time as a college student is going quite fast, i must admit. i'm just glad that my studies are going well, and that you're still my shitty, annoying, but loving best friend" levi reveals.

hange gets shocked at levi's confession, and they jump on levi and give him a crushing bear hug. "LEVI! YOU REALLY MEAN IT? YOU'RE GLAD THAT I'M STILL YOUR BEST FRIEND?! OH BOY I COULD CRY RIGHT NOW" hange begins to yell excitedly, which begins to annoy levi.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH! MY BACK IS GONNA BREAK WITH YOUR FAT ASS ON TOP OF ME!" levi tells angrily, and hange laughs but gets off him.

levi sighs in relief as his maniac of a best friend gets off of him, and finishes up the mess on the floor. "now, since we finished cleaning, let's go take a walk on campus and visit the plaza. i think reiner is there, and we need to talk to him about club week" levi said. 

hange agrees happily and they both walk out of the senior apartments. once they get out, they make their way toward the plaza, which is a place near the campus. it has all types of restaurants and little boutiques and other stores, and it's always filled with students as that's where everyone hangs out if they're too lazy to drive to the city. 

as they walk through the plaza archway, they see reiner talking with bertholdt at the coffee shop. as they walk towards the destination, levi notices a group of four walking towards that same coffee shop. they all look like their freshmen, but one person in that group catches levi's eyes. 

he notices a tan, green-eyed guy with black hair who has a youthful glow to his face, and it looks like he's laughing at the tall-brown haired guy who almost tripped on himself. levi somehow can't stop admiring the younger guy, as he thinks he's quite attractive. he keeps staring until hange catches his attention, looking at him with concern.

"hey levi, are you okay? you kind of spaced out a bit" hange said. levi shakes his head and looks at hange. "no, i'm okay. i just spaced out, that's all" he said.

hange then raises their eyebrows and grins. "oh, really? cuz i know that face 100%. that's the face you make when someone catches your eye, all right, tell me who this cutie is. ooh, maybe i'll try to lure him and-" hange starts to say, but not before levi playfully hits their head and glares at them. 

"oh shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. c'mon, let's go inside the coffee shop before reiner and bertholdt leave" levi said. hange smirks at levi, who is not totally convinced at what levi said, but they take his word for it. they both start to walk inside, with hange excited to try their favorite drink, and levi, while not showing it, is a bit excited to see the cute, green-eyed guy again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren finally says bye to his family and goes on a little journey with jean, armin, and mikasa to a wonderful plaza near campus. he then gets into a situation with a guy, and he can never forget those piercing eyes, black-haired undercut, and short stature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL! I'M BACK AGAIN AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! i was in the mood to write another one, so at least y'all don't have to wait too long for another update. sorry for the inconsistent posts, as some days i just don't feel like writing. but i'll try to post more frequently. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you all next time! :)

the four freshmen make their way out of the building, with mikasa and jean bickering about who knows what, and armin looking through his personal journal. meanwhile, eren looks through his phone to see what kind of stores and restaurants are at this plaza.

eren then sees his family standing outside, and he makes his way towards them. once he reaches his family, he gives them a tight hug, tears already coming out. when he pulls away, he sees his mom crying tears of joy and his dad and older brother smiling at him happily. he smiles back and gives them all a hug one last time.

"now eren, study hard and make us proud! use your talents for something amazing. i expect to see your artwork at a famous museum one day" his father said. his nods at his dad, but he is suddenly put in a headlock by zeke.

"ZEKE, LET ME GO! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" eren yells out. with a laugh, zeke lets go of eren, but he then pats the top of his head and plays with eren's hair. "i'm gonna miss you little bro. make sure you stay out of trouble, and find a good boyfriend for yourself. hope to see him during winter break" zeke teases. 

eren pouts and turns red, but he gives his brother a big hug. he then turns to his mother and hugs her again. "i'm gonna miss you eren. have lots of fun and study well. make lots of new friends and follow your dreams sweatheart" she said. eren starts to cry and hugs his mom even tighter. 

when they pull away, eren's mother pulls out a little gift for eren, much to his surprise. she gives it to him and he opens it, revealing a black bracelet with a heart charm on it. "this is for you. i was going to give it to you when at your graduation, but i think this is a more fitting time to give it" his mom said.

eren smiles and marvels at his new bracelet. "thank you mom, i love it" he said. they both hug again and eren's dad and zeke join in. jean, mikasa, and armin smile happily at the wonderful sight, and armin pulls out his phone to take a picture of this wonderful moment. 

when they all pull away, they all say their goodbyes, armin, jean, and mikasa included, and they go their separate ways. the foursome wait until eren's family drives out of the campus parking lot, and they then make their way towards the plaza. 

as they walk to their destination, eren, mikasa, and armin catch up with jean. "so, how did you meet the man of your dreams?" armin asked. 

"yeah, how did you get this guy to date you? you are like the most annoying, self-absorbed brat ever!" mikasa says, much to the annoyance of jean. eren chuckles and pats jean on the shoulder. "hey, don't be so harsh on him. remember, back in middle school i had a crush on him. so if he got me to like him, i'm sure someone else would like his as well" eren said. 

jean, happy with what eren said, smirks at mikasa and sticks his tongue out to tease her. mikasa grumbles and huffs and glares at jean, feeling defeated. eren and armin both laugh at the sight, and then turn to jean once again. "so, how did you and your boyfriend meet?" armin asked.

jean thinks for a moment, and then begins to answer. "well, in the summer after junior year, my sister and i went to a coffee shop near my house to hang out for a bit. when we walked in, i noticed this really cute guy at the register, sort of panicking and trying to figure out the right amount of change to the customer who paid. it seemed like it was his first time at the register, and i kind of felt bad, so i went up to the register and helped him out. he thanked me and we got coffees on the house, which was nice. i then kept coming back to that same coffee shop, and each time i came in, he was always struggling with something, whether it was handing out drinks or food, putting away supplies, cleaning and moping, or being at the register again" jean said.

"that was really nice of you to help him out. he seems like a clumsy dude to be honest" eren said. jean nods at what eren said and starts to think of his boyfriend. "yeah, he is, but he's my clumsy dude" jean said. the trio start to gag at jean being lovey dovey, but they quickly shook the feeling off. "so, after visiting the coffee shop a lot, how did you ask him out?" mikasa asked.

"well, it wasn't like a spectacular, disney-like proposal or something. i kind of had a feeling he liked me as well, as every time i visited the shop, he would get flustered and blush harshly at the sight of me, which is super cute i might add. so what i did was that i went to the coffee shop again, ordered a drink and asked him if he wanted to talk during his lunch break, and he agreed. after like, i don't know, probably 20 minutes, he went on his lunch break and joined me at my table. we started to get to know each other, and we flirted a bit, and we talked for so long that his boss got mad. anyways, after his shift ended, we continued to hang out and talk. before we went our separate ways, i asked him out and he said yes, no doubt or question about it. i skipped home with a big ass smile on my face" jean answered.

the trio awed, and was very happy that jean found his special someone. they all continued to walk, and they then notice a huge archway that says "SHIGANSHINA PLAZA" on it. jean stops and turns to them and raises his arms out in excitement. "well, we are here. welcome to shiganshina plaza!" jean said excitedly.

they all walked through the archway and marveled and admired the different stores, restaurants, and other things in the plaza. "jean, this place is fucking sick! they have everything here!" eren exclaimed. jean grins at eren's excitement as they continue to walk around the plaza.

"yup, this place is great! my boyfriend and i had some extra time before he had to meet his friends at the coffee shop, so we walked around the plaza and did some sight-seeing and shopping. this place has almost everything you want!" jean said.

"hey, what's your boyfriend's name anyways? we never heard you mention it when you were talking about how you guys met" armin said. jean laughs awkwardly and rubs his neck in embarrassment. "oops, my bad. i forgot to say his name cuz i was so excited to tell you guys about him. his name is marco, marco bott. he went to a different high school, so he may not be familiar to you guys" jean said.

the three think about jean's boyfriend's name, and they all collectively agree that they don't know of a marco at their high school. they then continue to walk around, with jean guiding them. they did a little shopping here and there, with mikasa buying a new set of pencils, armin buying a new notebook, and eren buying a couple t-shirts that were on sale. 

after walking around for which seemed like forever, they finally make their way to the coffee shop to meet marco. as they make their way, they continue to chat and catch up, and all of a sudden, jean almost falls to the ground, catching himself just at the nick of time. 

eren starts to laugh hysterically, and armin and mikasa giggle at jean's clumsiness. "hey, i think you and marco are perfect for each other. i forgot how fucking clumsy you are" mikasa said. jean glares at her while fixes himself. "hey! i just accidentally tripped on myself, i don't do this all the time!" jean exclaimed. 

the trio smirked and grinned at jean's claim and continue to chuckle. "kay, i guess i'll take your word for it. i'll just ask your boo if you're just as clumsy as he is" armin said nonchalantly. jean pales and huffs with annoyance at armin's claim. "of fuck off. c'mon we're here" jean mutters.

they all enter the coffee shop, called Maria's Coffee. the place looked very homey, with beautiful plants decorating the place, and aesthetic pictures and signs also decorating the place. they step inside and jean walks towards a guy with jet-black hair parted in the middle with freckles, wearing a light green button up and black ripped jeans and boots. they both kiss and hold hands, telling each other romantic words in the most cringe-worthy way. 

the trio catch up to the couple, a bit in shock that jean was so affectionate with pda. armin coughs loudly to catch jean's attention, who turns around and feels a bit embarrassed that he ignored them.

"oh sorry guys, i got caught up. anyways, this is marco, my boyfriend!" jean proclaimed. the trio then said hi to marco and he greets them back with a smile. "it's very nice to meet you all" marco said. "i believe that jean has told you about how we met, which im kind of embarrassed about. i was such a clumsy guy and jean somehow always came to my rescue, but that's how i fell in love with him".

armin and eren awe in marco's confession, with mikasa giving a small smile. jean backhugs his boyfriend and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. he motions for everyone to sit down at marco's table, where he was talking with his two friends. one is a girl with reddish-brown hair kept in a ponytail, wearing a denim jacket, a black top with white denim shorts, and black combat boots. she seems to be chatting away with the guy next to her, who is much shorter than her, but a bit intimidating. he has a shaved head with multiple piercings on each ear, wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top, ripped denim jeans and basketball shoes.

they all go to sit down and the couple introduce themselves. "hey, i'm sasha, nice to meet you all" sasha greeted. connie smiles at them and greets them as well. "sup dudes and dudettes. i'm connie. it's a pleasure to meet you all. jean has told us about you three, and i must say, y'all look much nicer than he described" connie confessed.

with that in mind, the trio glares at jean and he raises his hands in surrender. "hey, don't look at me like that! we weren't exactly close in high school, but we did hang out quite a lot. i just gave you all a description with the best of my abilities" jean said.

armin rolls his eyes and looks at connie and sasha again. "well, let me introduce myself. i'm armin, armin arlet. nice to know that jean made some nice friends, but how do you know each other?" armin asked.

"we met jean through marco" sahsa answered. "yup, we met him when we returned home for winter break freshmen year, when marco was a senior. we went to the same high school as marco, and the three of us are close. when marco started to date jean, we didn't know until the middle of his fall semester. i personally don't know why he kept it from us, but when we did meet jean, we were pretty supportive. they were so lovey dovey and cute, and we saw the love they had for each other. now it's been a year and we're sick of their love. it's way too much, even for me and sasha" connie said.

they all laughed with what connie said, and they all started to talk with each other and get acquainted with one another. eren started to feel a little thirsty, so he went to go buy an iced coffee. as he made his way to the register to order, he didn't notice two people walking towards the counter as well, and he accidentally bumped into one of them and the collision made eren fall on his butt.

'hey kid, you okay? you should watch where you're going" the guy said. eren nodded and saw the guy reach a hand towards him and he grabbed it, allowing him to pull himself up.

when he got up, he then got a good look at the guy he bumped into. he's really handsome, with piercing grey eyes, black hair styled in an undercut. he seemed to be wearing a white button up and a black jacket, with dark pants and black sneakers, and he has a few piercings on his ears. not a lot compared to connie, but quite a few. his hands are also accessorized with multiple rings. he's a bit shorter than eren, but he can feel a bit of a dominant air to him.

eren suddenly starts to blush and pulls his hand away, a bit embarrassed that he stared at the handsome guy. "oh..um...sorry for bumping into you. i guess i wasn't looking where i was going..." eren said shyly. the guy rolls his eyes but nods at his apology. "i forgive you, but watch out where you're going. you're lucky you and i weren't carrying any drinks, or else it would be a big mess, and i would get angry" the guy said. "alright, i should get going. see you around kid" the guy said, walking away to his friend and two taller guys, who are waiting for him. 

eren says bye quietly and goes to buy an iced coffee for himself. when he gets back to his table, all his friends look at him with concern. "hey, are you alright? we saw what happened. the guy didn't look mad or anything, but i know how you get whenever there's a situation like this" armin said. 

eren reassured his best friend with a pat on the shoulder. "no, i'm okay. i just wasn't looking where i was going. he was pretty cool about it. he's really handsome too" eren said shyly. mikasa rolls her eyes, and armin, jean and marco start to giggle at eren's compliment towards the guy.

however, sasha and connie look at eren with concern, which eren notices. "um, are you two okay? you seem to be looking at me weird" eren confessed. sasha and connie sigh and reassure eren. "ah, no, we're okay. it's just that..." sasha starts to say.

this makes eren curious. "it's just what?" eren questioned. sasha looks at connie, and connie lets out a sigh. "well, you see, the guy you bumped into is levi ackerman" he said. at the sound of the name, mikasa's eyes widen.

"wait, eren bumped into my cousin?" mikasa asked. everyone's eyes widen, shocked that mikasa revealed who the guy was. "HE'S YOUR COUSIN?!" connie and sasha asked shockingly. 

mikasa nods. "yeah, he is. i'm not sure why i didn't notice him when i saw what happened with eren earlier. we're not super close, but we hung out every time there's a family event. he's a really chill guy, but he can be a bit crass and a dick sometimes, but he's also super caring" mikasa said. sasha and connie are still a bit shocked at what mikasa said, while the rest of the group lets in all the information.

"anyways, why are you two a bit concerned over my cousin?" mikasa asked. connie sighs a bit, but he answers her question. "well, first of all, levi is a senior to us at this college. he's currently in his third year, but he's actually super tough and a bit scary" connie said.

"he's also very popular between the students here. as you can tell from eren's observation, levi is pretty handsome. but he's super brutal on other students though. not many people know about him except for a few people like the person he was with. that's his best friend, hange zoe. there's also tons of rumors floating around about levi, which are pretty scary" sasha said.

marco thinks about what his friends said. "yeah, now that you mention it, while i was moving in, i was already hearing tons of rumors about levi. some about his personality, some about his love life, some about how he is in bed, etc. i heard a rumor saying that he got into this fight with a couple of freshmen, but he totally destroyed them. no one messed with him ever since" marco reveals.

with this revelation, the entire group becomes shocked, except for mikasa. "well, i don't know if that is true, but i do remember our moms talking about levi's time in school, and sometimes his mom said he was having a hard time. but i'm not sure, as again, what you guys said are just rumors" she said.

they all nod, and sasha turns to look at eren. "eren, these may be rumors, but trust me, avoid levi ackerman at all costs. we don't know what is true and what is false, and we don't know if he is actually that scary. just promise me to avoid him" sasha said. 

eren giggles at sasha, and sips on his drink. "look, he doesn't seem as scary as you all say he is. he was super chill when we bumped into each other, and he wasn't mad about it or anything. i'll be fine, it's not like i'm gonna see him all the time". he reassured.

with that said, they all continue to talk and chat away, with the group trusting what eren said. eren begins to think about levi and his beautiful grey eyes, and overall aura and appearance. he sighs when he thinks that he will probably barely ever see him when school starts.

but that's where he thinks wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi gets into a predicament with the cute guy he saw outside Maria's Coffee. he gets teased by hange, reiner and bertholdt, and the foursome encounter erwin smith, the student council president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's another update for y'all :) i'm just giving you all this content cuz i'm inspired and i don't wanna leave y'all dry, which reminds me, i should work on my other story. i hope you guys like the way some of the chapters have been written, but it won't be like that for the entire story. i just like to get in both perspectives for levi and eren. if y'all have any questions, write them down in the comments! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see y'all next time! :)

when levi and hange enter Maria's, they immediately go to reiner and bertholdt, who seem to be on a little date. reiner, a tall, muscular guy with blonde hair, is seen chatting away with the even taller, not as muscular, dark-haired bertholdt. they seem to be debating about some random thing levi doesn't really care about, but they stop when they see him and hange.

"hey you two! what brings you here?" bertholdt asked. reiner greets them and takes a sip of his drink. he then motions for the two to sit down. "we just wanted to see you guys. levi needs to talk to you about the beginning-of-the-semester activities, but i think we will ultimately have to talk to erwin and the rest of our peers about it" hange said.

reiner acknowledges what hange said, and then begins to talk to levi. hange and bertholdt get into this discussion about the molecular structure or something along those lines, while reiner and levi talk about school activities the council needs to take care of. 

"so, as usual, we're having club rush during the first week of school. have you already talked to the clubs you were assigned?" reiner asked. levi gives him a nod and takes out his phone to read the demands of the clubs.

"yeah, i did. the clubs i talked to are so demanding. the dance club needs to borrow the speakers and the outdoor stage to promote their club, while the art club wants to bring out some of the artwork from the art center. oh, and my club, the music club, also wants to use the outdoor stage, so maybe we need to discuss with the council if any of the other clubs want to use the outdoor stage as well" he said.

"ahh i see. that sounds like a plan, so we should talk to erwin about it. we are gonna meet up with him and the others in like an hour right?" reiner asked.

levi nods, and proceeds to talk to reiner about a rock band he likes. levi has known reiner and bertholdt since their high school days. they met through mutual friends, plus reiner was very popular in high school, with bertholdt being a bit of a loner, but has known reiner since they were kids. unsurprisingly enough, reiner and bertholdt had feelings for each other but were SUPER oblivious, while everyone else around them knew or had a feeling. for the longest time, bertholdt thought that his feelings were one-sided, and thought that reiner was messing around with the cheerleaders, as he was quarterback of the football team at the time. 

there were a lot of arguments and fights between the two, but they ultimately made up. there was honestly so much drama, caused by miscommunication and misunderstandings. it wasn't long until bertholdt couldn't take it anymore and he tried to confess to reiner at a party one night during junior year. he decided to do it when a popular cheerleader kept pining over reiner. she knew bertholdt had feelings for him, and she did everything she can to make bertholdt jealous. it wasn't like reiner did anything with her, or any girl really, but bertholdt had to do something before it was too late.

so at the party, he saw reiner going into the kitchen to get a drink, so he found that was the time to confess. he went to the kitchen and saw reiner kissing the popular cheerleader, which broke bertholdt's heart. reiner didn't know that bertholdt was there, but the girl did, and she was smirking at bertholdt. reiner turned around and saw bertholdt, almost in tears and looking shocked. before he could say anything, bertholdt quickly walked out of the kitchen. he then got his stuff and ran out of the party, with hange and levi following him, who saw what happened in the kitchen.

reiner tried to go after him, but he was stopped by hange, who told him to lay off and let bertholdt be alone for a bit. he understood and hange told him why bertholdt was so upset, which shocked reiner. they then left and reiner left the party not too long after hange, and went home to do some thinking. 

after that whole situation happened, reiner and bertholdt had a long conversation about what happened, and reiner actually confessed his feelings to bertholdt, and he apologized to him about the entire situation and for not telling him about his feelings sooner. it turns out that he didn't even want to kiss her, and the cheerleader forced herself onto him. he tried pushing her away but she didn't want to let go of him, and that's when bertholdt came in.

bertholdt forgave reiner and confessed as well, and they agreed to go on a date, which made the bitch rage at them, but she ultimately left them alone. now, after about five years later, reiner and bertholdt are a lovely couple, putting their past behind them and they never let anything break them apart, not without petty arguments along the way.

while levi and reiner were talking, levi felt a little thirsty, so he decided to get a coffee. he tapped hange on the shoulder, which interrupted their conversation with bertholdt. "hey, shithead, i'm gonna go buy a drink" he said. hange, already used to his words, nodded but got up with him. "imma get a drink too. talking about science can surprisingly make you winded" hange said. levi rolled his eyes but agreed. 

the two best friends start to walk up to the counter to order their usuals, with hange talking about some weird ass dream and levi unfortunately listening to this bullshit. he got too caught up in listening to hange that he didn't see someone walking the same way they were, and the person was also not paying attention. levi and the person then bumped into each other, and the person fell to the floor on his butt. 

levi was a bit shook at the situation, but he then saw who he bumped into and felt his cheeks redden a bit. he bumped into the cute guy he saw earlier, and he was even cuter as he got a closer look at him. he did look pretty young, but he was fit and muscular, just like himself, with his tan skin glowing. levi then realized he had to stop staring, and he then asked him if he was okay. 

"hey kid, you okay? you should watch where you're going" levi said. he saw the guy nod a yes and he reached out his hand to help him up and off the floor. when he got up, he felt the guy staring at him for a bit, which made levi blush. he then controlled himself as the guy pulled his hand away. 

"oh..um...sorry for bumping into you. i guess i wasn't looking where i was going..." the guy said shyly. levi rolls his eyes but nods at his apology. "i forgive you, but watch out where you're going. you're lucky you and i weren't carrying any drinks, or else it would be a big mess, and i would get angry" levi said. the guy hummed in agreement and was standing their awkwardly, which made levi smile a bit. he then saw hange, reiner and bertholdt waiting for him at the entrance, with the trio giving him teasing smiles and making kissing faces. levi then glared at them, and he then turns his attention back to the cutie.

"alright, i should get going. see you around kid" levi said, walking away to the trio, giving them a death stare as they walk out of the coffee shop. once they got out of the coffee shop, levi punched all three of them really hard, and the trio winced in pain. 

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" reiner exclaimed. hange and bertholdt were pouting and rubbing the area that levi punched. levi gave them a death stare and smirked at them. "that's what you get for teasing me and making those disgusting noises and faces when i was talking to that freshmen" he said.

hange giggled and they started to make those kissing faces again. "oh, but levi, you looked so awestruck when you bumped into that guy. was that the one that caught your attention? usually, you'd be super mean and threaten to kill the person if they touched you or bumped into you, but with that guy, you were so nice and your face was a bit red" hange teased.

bertholdt and reiner agreed and they started to poke fun at levi. "levi, i think you have a crush on the dude, which i admit, he was pretty cute. he seemed like the guys you would go for" bertholdt said. levi then groaned and rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah, blah blah blah. i guess you all are right, but if you tell ANYONE about it, i swear i'm gonna cut off your genitals and feed them to-" levi started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of his name. he turned around to see his close friend, and the president of the student council, erwin smith.

"hey levi! oh, and the gang is all here! when did you all get on campus?" erwin asked. they all greeted erwin and he put his arm around levi. "hange and i got here this morning, and we settled in by the afternoon" levi answered. "bertholdt and i also got here around the same time. how about you?" reiner said.

"oh, i moved in yesterday. i wanted to get here earlier than everyone else cuz i knew it would've been hectic with all the incoming freshmen moving in. which reminds me, i saw this group of four freshmen walking around earlier, and there was this really cute blonde guy. he was so adorable, and his eyes were pretty" erwin said.

at the mention of a blonde freshmen, hange started to grin. "oh him? we saw him and the group you talked about at Maria's just now. levi bumped into one of them on the way to the counter, and oh my, levi looked lovestruck-" hange began to say, but was stopped by levi's hand covering her mouth.

"what she meant to say, was that i accidentally bumped into one of his friends, that's all" levi said. erwin raised his eyebrows and stared at levi. "well, whatever you say. but i know you're probably hiding something from me, but i'll leave it alone for now" he said. "c'mon, let's go meet up with the rest of the student council members. we have a lot to discuss for club rush" he said.

with that said, they all nodded and started to walk to the meeting place, not without levi tugging hange's ear and threatening them with all kinds of ways to torture his best friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and company go back to the student apartments and encounter more familiar faces. meanwhile, levi and hange go back to their apartment and have a talk about "the cute freshmen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE WAY OVERDUE! school late august and i was so focused on that haha. also, i kind of just forgot that i had to change the dates for the "chapter publication date" option, so that's great. anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter. i seriously have no idea where this is gonna go, but i hope you all are excited about it. sorry that levi doesn't as much of a scene like eren does, but i''ll try my best to make his scenes longer. see y'all next time!

eren and the others decided to go back to the apartments and settle in. on the way there, they got to know more about marco, connie and sasha. "so how did you two meet?" armin asked. eren and mikasa both look at the couple, waiting for an answer. sasha and connie start to blush, but they tell the group anyways.

"well, we basically met in the summer before senior year of high school at a food festival. at the time, i didn't know we went to the same school, but i remember walking around and seeing sasha stuffing her face with food. it was actually a bit gross, but i found it cute. i grabbed some napkins and decided to go talk to her. the rest is history to be honest" connie said.

"it wasn't like an elaborate story or anything like that. we started to get to know each other and we found that we have a passion for food. after like a month of talking, we decided to go on a date, and here we are now, a few years later, and we annoy the fuck out of each other, but our love outweighs the petty fights" sasha said.

everyone awes at their love story, and they all continue to get to know each other. when they reached the student apartments, connie and sasha bid farewell to the rest, as their apartment building was a bit farther. they all waved bye and went inside the building. while walking through the lobby, they see two familiar girls waiting for the elevator. 

"hey, is that ymir and historia?" eren asked. armin and mikasa pondered at eren's question, and they all decide to go up to those two girls. when they got closer to them, they couldn't deny that those two were in fact historia and ymir. eren, mikasa and armin were excited to see their two friends again, but jean looks scared now that ymir is here.

"hey you two! i didn't know you are going to this college as well?" armin asked. historia and ymir turn to see the foursome, and they both greet them excitedly with hugs. ymir glared at jean, and she gave him a death hug, as she knew she would be scolded by her precious historia if she acted mean.

"omg! it's so great to see you all. i didn't think i'd see you guys here" historia asked. ymir nods and smiles at her old friends. "well, i've been here since last year. i'm older than you all, remember?" ymir teased. they all giggled and started to catch up while waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

ymir and historia have been friends with eren and the others since high school. those two have been inseperable for what feels like since the beginning of time. they've been dating since historia was a sophmore and ymir was a junior. these two are like super in love with each other, with ymir being a bit possessive over historia, but she doesn't seem to notice ymir's behavior most of the time.

there was a time that jean used to like historia, which was before he found he was gay and started dating marco. ymir knew about it and threatened jean with his life, which is why jean is still a bit scared of her.

as they all catch up, ymir notices jean hiding behind marco. "hey, jean, who's the freckled guy you're hiding behind?" ymir asked. jean and marco start to blush, and jean stops hiding behind his boyfriend and stands next to him, now holding his hand.

"well, this is marco, my boyfriend. marco, this is ymir and historia. remember the scary girl i told you about? that's her" jean said, pointing his finger at ymir. marco starts to chuckle and then greets the couple. "hello, i'm marco. i've heard some stories about you guys and jean, which are kinda funny" marco said. jean is shocked at what marco said and starts to fake cry, which makes ymir laugh.

"hah, i like this guy" ymir said. she then starts a conversation with marco and jean, while historia talks to armin, mikasa and eren. they continue to talk as the elevator reaches their floor, and they all file in. the five freshmen found that ymir's and historia's apartment is on the 7th floor. the elevator stops at the fourth floor, and they bid a goodnight to ymir and historia, not before eren trades numbers with them. 

they all walk to their respective apartments, with mikasa saying goodnight to the boys, and she then goes inside her apartment. the boys then go to their apartment, and they all file into the living room, unsure of what to do. they all decide to hang out a bit, and they all sit on the couches, with jean getting some alcohol and cups from the kitchen. armin's and eren's eyes widen at the alcohol, but jean laughs at their reaction. 

"you do realize we can drink now, right? plus, i've seen you guys drink before, don't act all innocent" jean teased. armin and eren rolled their eyes, but they take the cups and pour themselves a drink. jean smirked and gives marco a glass.

they start to talk about random shit, with loud giggles filling the apartment. armin and eren haven't seen jean in a little while, and they're glad that he found someone like marco. as they continue to chat, jean brought up the situation that happened in maria's. 

"so...about that dude levi that eren bumped into earlier....i don't see how those rumors that connie and sasha told us about are true. i mean, he sure does look like he could fuck you up, but he wasn't even mad when eren bumped into him. based off what connie and sasha said, he's supposed to be like a super scary guy" jean said.

"well, i mean, maybe he was in a better mood when that happened. he was super nice and he was more worried about me to be honest, but i can understand why. when i collided with him, it felt like i hit a brick wall! i guess levi works on his body a lot" eren said, thinking about how levi would look like without a shirt on.

armin noticed this, and he playfully hits eren on the head, which makes eren groan. marco and jean laugh at this, and they continue to talk about levi. "honestly, we shouldn't judge someone based off some rumors. we barely even know this guy. mikasa said that he was a bit of an ass whenever she hung out with him, but she also said he's super caring and kind. i don't know what to believe" marco said. 

"i don't know what to believe either. i guess we just have to see for ourselves, but that'll be hard. since he's a third year, i don't think we'd see him that much" armin said.

the other three nod their heads in agreement, and then they continue to chat through the night.

MEANWHILE...

after the student council meeting, levi, hange, bertholdt and reiner went back to their apartment building and went their separate ways. hange teasingly told reiner and bertholdt to "use protection and don't go too rough on each other", which resulted in reiner trying to strangle hange, with bertholdt holding him back. as all of this was happening, levi just stood there and scrolled through his twitter feed, and he was also tweeting about the situation.

after that, hange and levi went into their apartment, with hange jumping onto the couch and levi getting some drinks from the fridge. he then joins hange and turns on netflix and starts playing their favorite show.

as they watch, something was bugging hange, which was quite obvious to levi. with a sigh, he paused the show and turns to his best friend. "okay four eyes, why are you fidgeting so much?" levi asked. hange lets out a sigh and turns to levi.

"well..." hange begins to say. a few seconds of silence pass, which starts to make levi a little annoyed. "c'mon hange, what's up?' he asked.

hange squirms in their seat, and then they suddenly grabs levi's face and starts pulling on his cheeks. "I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT YOUR INTERACTION WITH YOUR CRUSH!" they yelled. levi's eyes widened, but he quickly rolled his eyes and starts to rub his temples.

he then contemplates for a few seconds, but he ultimately agrees to answer them. "ugh fine, i will answer. first of all, he's not my crush. he just...interests me..." levi said, his cheeks turning red at the thought of the cute freshmen. hange's eye start to twinkle, as if they're silently telling levi to continue.

he notices this, and decides to continue his answer. "well...he was pretty cute. taller than me, unsurprisingly cuz apparently everyone is taller than me. he has beautiful eyes and nice hair to be honest. his skin was golden and nice, and i could tell he works out, which i like. i wasn't mad when i bumped into him. it was kind of my fault that i didn't look where i was going, but then again, he didn't know either. that's pretty much all i have to say for now, but i don't think it's possible that i would see him everywhere i go" levi said.

hange then starts to squeal and gives levi a tight bear hug, which he hates. "AHHHHHHH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! NOW WE MUST FIND A WAY FOR YOU AND THE CUTIE TO MEET MORE OFTEN SO YOU CAN CATCH HIS HEART AND BECOME BOYFRIENDS THEN ULTIMATELY HUSBANDS AND I WANNA PLAN THE WEDDING AND-" hange excitedly said, but was interrupted by levi covering their mouth to shut them up.

"CALM YOUR ASS DOWN YOU LITTLE SHIT, SHEESH. i get that you're excited, but don't get your hopes up. nothing has really happened yet" he said. with that, he gets up and starts to walk towards his room. "okay, i'm off to bed, i'm exhausted after today" levi said. hange pouts and quickly walks to levi and takes a hold of his arm with a tight grip.

"NOOO DON'T GO TO BED YET, THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG!" hange whines. levi turns to look at them with a menacing stare, which makes hange let go of him quickly. "okay, okay, you can go to bed. ugh you're like an old man, you need to have some fun" they said.

levi rolls his eyes and waves a goodnight to hange, entering his room. as he goes to grab his pajamas (which are only sweat pants hehe), he starts to think about the cute freshmen. 

_"i kinda hope i get to see him around, he was so cute!"_ he thinks. he looks at the digital clock on his nightstand, which reads 1:15 AM. he sighs and grabs his towel to take a quick shower. once he finishes, he brushes his teeth and puts on a facial night cream and heads off to bed. he spends a few minutes on his phone, and then he puts it on the nightstand and turns off the lamp and closes his eyes. he then starts to think about the cute freshmen, which he sighs, but not in a bad way. 

_"man, i think his face will be implanted in my brain forever. he is so cute, ugh i should've gotten his number or something. i don't think i'll be able to see him around a lot, which is a bummer_ " he thinks. he then drifts into sleep, thinking about the cute guy and all the possible scenarios of a relationship with him.


End file.
